The present disclosure relates to a nonvolatile memory device and/or a word line driving method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device that is fabricated using semiconductors, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored contents at power-off. The volatile memory devices include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and so on. The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and so on. The flash memory device may be divided into a NOR type flash memory device and a NAND type flash memory device.
For the past several years, a semiconductor memory device of a three-dimensional structure has been researched to improve the degree of integration of the semiconductor memory device. The three-dimensional semiconductor memory device has structural characteristics that are different from a conventional two-dimensional semiconductor memory device. A variety of driving methods for driving three-dimensional semiconductor memory may be different than driving methods for two-dimensional semiconductor memory.